A multivariate analysis of repeated measures design will be used to test the hypothesis that a health and well-being camp for "well" elderly will significantly improve objective and subjective health, symptomatology, subjective well-being, and aspects of physical fitness. Participants will be 100 independent living, relatively healthy adults between ages 50-90 years. They will be randomly divided into two groups: The experimental group to receive the 7-day Camp AHDP experience and their controls who will not. Measures will be obtained one week prior to the Camp, and one week, one month, and three months after the Camp ends. During the 3-month interval half of the experimental group will receive telephone calls to motivate and instruct concerning activities designed to maintain the health behaviors developed in the Camp. During Phase II Camp AHDP will be developed nationally as part of the National Network Plan in cooperation with organizations such as the AARP and People's Drug Stores to serve the "well", the "infirm" elderly, and other groups such as the Hispanic elderly. Preliminary data suggests that the Camp positively affects subjectively reported health, well-being, symptomatology, and cardiovascular efficiency and flexibility.